Choose Me
by KAISER AUTHOR-SAN III
Summary: She's beauty! She's grace! She'll punch you in the face! Well, not really, but she will punch you. Meet Anastasia (Anna or Anya) Hernandez! Since the day she got her Hogwarts acceptance letter, she has been in nothing, but trouble with her new friends. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!


_**((A/N: Hello everyone, it's KAISER AUTHOR-SAN III here! After so long of debating with myself and talking, I've decided to do a Harry Potter fanfic! Yay! Upgrade from Anime/Manga to Books/Movies. Don't get me wrong, I love anime and it's awesomeness. :3 So, something I really don't see is a hispanic name for Oc's in...well...any type of fanfic - so far - and I'm like "Dude! You should create one if you're so wanting to change things! Just make sure to do it correctly though so you won't anger a lot of fans" and the other voice was "Screw that! Make one on the spot and write! Write!"**_

 _ **Because I'm lazy and don't bother to go only by the book and movie, I have a minimum wage job and I have no supervision in everything I do now, I'm going to use a lot of creative license on this story, so be prepared. :3 ...**_

 _ **Yeah. I'm probably going to finish this fanfic on my last year of college (I'm a new college student! Whooo). So, let's greet the Oc of the story. Anna! Get over here!**_

 _ **AH: *appears* Yes?**_

 _ **KAS: Introduce yourself, please?**_

 _ **AH: Okay. *smiles* Hello everyone. I'm Anastasia Hernandez. My father was born in England and so was my mother. I have two younger siblings and I like animals and singing.**_

 _ **KAS: Sweetness! Now, I don't own Harry Potter or the mentioned characters that exist in the books and movies, J.K Rowling's does (And I'm very grateful she does and made it). I only own Anna, her family and maybe some other future OC's. If you guys have any questions, just PM me. Enjoy the story!**_

 _ **AH: You know you're allowed to call me Anya, right? You're basically family.**_

 _ **KAS: Yeah, but I kinda like Anna better. I'm your unofficial mom. Now, let us begin the story! :3))**_

 _ **Summary:**_

 ** _She's beauty! She's grace! She'll punch you in the face! Well, not really, but she will punch you. Meet Anastasia (Anna or Anya) Hernandez! Since the day she got her Hogwarts acceptance letter, she has been in nothing, but trouble with her_ new friends. Note to all Hogwarts Students: Never mess with her siblings or her! But does that stop the Slytherin Prince and the Boy Who Lived? Nope.**

 **Chapter 1 | The Witch Down the Thames**

 _"Hey boy! Are you alright?" The dark haired girl's hand reached out toward the young boy that laid on the ground, who first looked at her small and gloved hand and then to her small round face that stood two bright green eyes. The boy looked curiously at her for a while until he realized how rude it was to leave her kind gesture unanswered._

 _"I'm fine. Sorry for bumping into you." He spoke and waited for the girl to erupt into some kind of happiness that she was meeting him, the famous Harry Potter._

 _"Don't apologize if neither of us got hurt." She spoke, less loudly and happily than before. "I'm Anastasia Hernandez, most people call me either Anna or Anya."_

 _"I'm Harry. Harry Potter."_

 _"Okay. Nice to meet you." The girl smiled one last time before she turned to the other direction and started walking away, but not before saying, "See you around Mr. Harry Potter!" One question was left on the boy's mind,_

 _Did she know who he was or not?_

 _"Wait!" Harry cried out to Anna before she disappeared into the crowd and who graciously turned around to smile at him._

 _"Do...you really know who I am?" Harry asked, unsure if it was the proper thing to say and the only response he ever got from Anna was,_

 _"Of course. You're the boy I bumped into today! See you later, boy!" She said at last and disappeared into the crowd of people easily. One thing was for sure though - Harry would very much like to see her again._

 _~-.~-.~-.~-.~_

 _"How rude!" The dark haired girl spoke out loudly once more, earning the attention of all her fellow peers right now, much to her discomfort, but still remained to uphold her position as she came face to face with this platinum-blonde male._

 _"What?" He questioned. "Did you say something?"_

 _"The bloody hell I did, Mal foi. I didn't know you were French." She said and a small amount of giggles erupted around her, gaining her some more confidence._

 _"How dare you mock me!" The blonde said, almost ready to grab Anna's collar, as his face had begun to turn some light shade of red from the anger. Anna just sneered and flicked the boy on his forehead._

 _"And how dare you waste my time. You made me waste my breathe on something so silly as gaining the boys friendship, which I doubt you'll ever earn in this lifetime. Now clear off before you really regret today."_

 _"Who are you? And how dare you talk to me!" Malfoy was just about ready to walk towards Anna when she lifted her closed fist and flicked the boy straight in the middle of his forehead again. It stayed red for a good while and Anna looked so pleased with herself at this._

 _"You'll find out later in the sorting and you're the first one I've encountered so far. And it seems I'm only fluent in several languages, but Idiotnese is not one of them - that's a bloody shame that they haven't invented translation books so I could understand you better." At this, dozens of children howled in laughter while the grey eyed boy watched as the green haired girl smiled and was pleased at herself - he watched to see what she would do next._

~-.~-.~-.~-.~

The sun rose to the same grey day that Anastasia (or as she prefers to call herself Anna or Anya) enjoys with a nice walk down the Thames and watch the water just be itself. Speaking of the Thames, this is what Ana calls home for she and her family live beside the river. The home was no more than two stories high with two bathrooms and three bedrooms for the family that live in the white home.

Anastasia (or just Anna or Anya) lived at home with her loving, but strict curfew-giving parents and her two younger siblings, Roderick and Veronica. Johnathan Hernandez was a man working as a director at a firm in the city - at least that's what he's told his children and neighbors. He was a tall, solid man that often wore his short black-brown hair slicked back or hanging about when it was time to relax. Alice Hernandez (she was a Kirkland before her marriage) was blonde and short compared to her husband of thirteen years; she works as a nurse at a hospital five or six blocks away from the house - at least that's what she's told her children and neighbors. The Hernandez's had three children: Anastasia, Roderick and Veronica. Veronica was the youngest and most often the one to get out of trouble ever since she's learned how to say 'Anya' or 'Roddy' ("Anya did it"; "Roderick did it") - she also happened to look like the mother with her blonde hair and pulled into two pigtails - often seen in dresses - and green eyes with only seven years of age.

Roderick is said to be like Johnathan - short black-brown hair and the warm brown eyes with that look of interest when something happens or amusement. Since he was the only boy, Roderick had been treated like the 'Prince' and he hated it. Unlike most of the family members, he hated being called by his nickname and always scolded Anna when she did something unlady-like - he was the most traditional out of all the siblings and whenever the girls are in trouble, he's the one that comes up with a plan that gets them out. Most of the time people see him, he's seen reading a few books and wearing the perscription glasses the doctor ordered him to wear, but he puts them aside. ("My eye sight is perfectly fine!" Roderick said as he walked away and bumped into the door frame.)

Now, Anastasia - could a child get any more like both parents? With her Dad's black-brown hair (Although it was more brownish-copper like her Dad's sister) that hung past her shoulders slightly, her Mum's soft, almond shaped, emerald green eyes, and there was also the little mole on her right cheek just like her mother. How in the world did Mr. and Mrs. Hernandez name their first child by the name of a Russian Grand Duchess? Well, Johnathan's grandmother was a Russian immigrant that had went to Mexico where she met his grandfather and they moved to England after the war. Johnathan's grandmother always loved the name Anastasia so he decided to give his first child that name - he was also threatened. ("Give her that name, Johnathan. I won't forgive you! I always loved the name and it's perfect for a girl that's yours and Alice's). Alice didn't really mind and before the two even knew, Roderick and Veronica were born.

It was the perfect family that was never suspected of doing anything strange - until you realize the strangeness that surrounds them. The strangeness really comes from eleven year old, Anna.

Why?

No one really knows and it startles Anna for one matter since she's not the type to take surprises lightly. The strangeness had started when she had turned five as she had faced a wild stray dog in the streets. Everyone had advised each other to watch out and take the children inside immediately when they see the animal. Anna walked outside to get the mail when she spotted the dog just a few feet in front of her and she thought it was going to bite her just as soon as it spotted her; however, things seemed to take a different course for the dog just simply walked it's way to the green eyed girl and laid down in her feet like it was telling her that it wanted to be petted. Soon enough, the animal control was called by a worried neighbor and the dog went back to it's usual behavior before Anna was there. Another incident happened when Anna went on a field trip to the botanical gardens with her class. Everyone had been so excited to see thousands of English Roses all in bloom and ready to be picked except for the fact that the people there told them there as they arrived that the roses won't be in bloom until next week, disappointing both the class and Anna especially. Anna had never been so sad in her life and that was when the incident happened - the roses started to open one after another right when the class was ready to leave to look at the animals. Everyone cheered while the people that worked there were baffled at this phenomena.

These sudden incidents where Anna was sad, scared or angry had Johnathan and Alice worried to a point that they start making sure she isn't so emotional, which baffled the young girl, but didn't say nothing about it since she was only seven. As the years had flown by, the curiosity grew and grew until such time of an important start of a new life had just begun without Anna even realizing it.

Anna had woken up by the sound of thunder going on outside her bedroom window. Her little sister of seven years was sound asleep and smiling at possibly the nice dream of flying in the clouds. The room was decorated with typical pink for Veronica while Anna had her side of the room in different colours minus pink. There were also pictures of the family hung on the wall that had them all growing up - riding bicycles, eating sweets at a fair, standing near the London Eye. As quickly as Anna had woken up, she slipped out the room without waking up her little sister and headed downstairs to start preparing breakfast - a classic plate of bacon, boiled eggs and breakfast tea and coffee for her parents. One by one, the family had woken up slowly by the delicious smell in the air and recognized it as Anna's cooking. Normally, it was Alice that would cook, but with her job, she's had barely any time to do anything around the house.

"Buenos Dias, everyone." Johnathan spoke first as he grabbed the newspaper and sat down at the head chair at the table first, quickly opening the newspaper to read what it was happening now around the world. It's always been International affairs that Johnathan had always been interested in. Turn on the news, he'd sit down at the nearest chair and listen carefully at the World News on BBC. Alice rolled her eyes playfully at her husband's language change and went over to Anna to make some more food and ushered the girl to sit down with her siblings. Anna simply listened and played with Veronica, who was telling Anna about her dream. ("I was walking through the sky like I do in the streets.") They were really careful to speak quietly for any word of anything strange like a dream where you fly was a no-no for their parents didn't like them to do dangerous things or dream up of ridiculous stuff. Roderick was laying his head on his table for a good while since the drowsiness he felt from the weather still affected him.

"Did it have to rain today?" He asked to no one in particular, which have earned a few giggles and chuckles from everyone.

"I don't mind the weather today. I think it's perfect." Anna said a bit cheerfully, which earned a grunt from the black haired boy.

"You say that everytime it rains, Anya." The only people to get away from calling Anna 'Anya' were her family and close friends. Anna thinks of it as a special name associated with her birth name.

"Oh yeah? You fall asleep no matter what when it rains! You're such a cat, Roddy." Anna laughed as Roderick's cheeks turned a light shade of red and clenched his fists. In case no one knew, he absolutely hates people calling him by that name since it sounds so childish. Everyone enjoyed the bickering between Anna and Roderick that they hadn't heard the light sound of metal clanging.

The sound of metal meeting metal sounded with a very audible Clap sound. Waiting quietly, there was a flop noise of letters following. The mail was here.

"Go get the mail, would you Anna? Please?" Alice asked with a smile and Anna responded with a curt nod. Anna quickly made her way to the entrance door and saw the stack of letters. Some of them were labeled for her parents - coupons, bills, banks that want them to sign up, etc. It was half-way through the stack that Anna realized she had a letter of her own. There was emerald lettering of this beautiful script and who would give the time to write her a letter at this time of day or night, whichever comes first. She barely had any friends and she wasn't involved in too many groups because she's always so busy with school work and babysitting. Yet, here's a letter.

 _ **Miss. A. Hernandez**_

 _ **The Second Bedroom Upstairs**_

 _ **223 Welts Road**_

 _ **Third house on left**_

 _ **London**_

The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowing parchment and as said before, emerald-green ink was used - the same green as her eyes - and no stamps which was odd to the girl. Turning it over, Anna had seen that it bared a purple wax seal with a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding the large letter H.

"Anna! What's taking so long? Come now or your breakfast will chill." exclaimed Alice from the kitchen. Anna went back as she was still looking at her letter and handed the other flop of letters to Johnathan, who looked strangely at Anna, but shrugged it off and looked through the mail as Anna slowly began to open the yellow envelope.

"Look Mum! Dad! Anna's got a letter!" Veronica said suddenly. Johnathan and Alice exchanged looks and looked at Anna who was already taking out the letter and started reading over at what is said.

 **HOGWARTS** **SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

 **Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**

 _(Order of merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Miss Hernandez,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

 _Yours Sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall._

 _Deputy Headmistress_

Anna was confused at this mysterious letter that she had opened and read out loud to her whole family. Roderick had claimed in his mind that this was some kind of prank from the mean girls in Anna's class. However, Johnathan and Alice gave each other worried looks and meek nods as Alice quickly stepped in front of Anna and gave an encouraging yet worried look to her.

"Anya, dear. Please listen to me about this." She said as Anya kept looking at the letter and thought that this was her family's way of making a funny inside joke she didn't get. That wasn't what Alice and Johnathan thought for they both knew that there weren't going to keep it a secret any longer. The threat was gone nearly ten years ago, so they had nothing to worry about, right?

"What's all this, mum? It must be a joke. What kind of school would name itself Hogwarts? Order of Merlin? Merlin is a fictional character from the King Arthur stories." Anna went on and on about the ridiculous names in the letter until her Dad coughed loudly as Veronica and Roderick exchanged weird looks. They never experienced a tense atmosphere before on a day that was supposed to be cheerful - it's Anna that they were talking about.

"Anya," Said Johnathan that was not like his usual amused tone, but a serious one that was deep, "This isn't a joke." He gave a sincere and apologetic smile to Alice and then knelt down to Anna's height.

"Did you ever wonder of the strange things that happened to you?" Strange things? Did he mean like the wild dog and the rose garden? There was also the lighting storm where almost all the lights in the neighborhood went out and the only lit room was Anna's. Anna was just about to protest when she realized this was really no joke because of the look on her dad's face. And for the first time since she had opened and read the letter, Johnathan gave his infamous amused smile.

"You're a witch, Anya." Said Johnathan, returning to his serious demeanor after that. Anna tried to process all of this and so did her younger siblings that were just as confused as she was. Were they, as her dad put it, a witch and wizard?

"A what?" Anna had another sentence in mind before she spoke ("You must be joking.") but this was acceptable too.

"You're a witch. You're a witch because your mother and I are as well. Your siblings as well - they're magic too." Johnathan keenly watched the look on his daughter's face and know how she takes surprises, he had to step back. Anna, meanwhile, looked down in shock, still trying to process all of this despite the fact that there was no proof of this claim. Her parents and hers siblings...were wizards? Somehow, instead of the feeling of understanding, she felt sudden rage and lashed out on Johnathan when he tried to comfort her and Anna just slapped his hand away.

"How dare you not tell me!" She yelled furiously as her green eyes turned a darker shade than before and furrowed unpleasantly; her face red and teeth grit. Alice was mortified - Anna had never been this mad before and before she had time to talk back and call Anna down, Anna had turned and stormed off upstairs. She caught glimpse of the clear droplets falling out her eyes and down her cheeks as Anna turned quickly, stomping her way and closed her bedroom door with a slam. Everyone was caught off-guard with this reaction that they were hesitant to walk up to Anna's room and reason with her. Johnathan was just about to do that until the doorbell rang loudly once or twice. Swiftly, Johnathan and Alice went over to the front door and opened it to reveal a tall, well-dressed red haired man with a lit cigarette in his mouth. By well-dressed, I mean that he wore almost black everything and he made it look good. His black trench coat was open and flowed down to his knees, the pants cuffs that he wore were measured differently since they had different lengths and the trousers were held up by some suspenders, his dress shoes were shining that you could see your reflection, the red button-up shirt he wore was not propers buttoned up and his tie was loosely tied, but enough to be acceptable as proper and lastly, his black gloves that one held the hand of a young blonde haired boy that looked exactly like Alice only the boy had thicker eyebrows and a furrowed look of disinterest. The red haired man formed a smile across his lips as he looked at his younger sister after he had finished taking a quick puff before putting it out. Alice sighed at her older brothers behavior, but nonetheless, was happy to see him once again after such along time.

"Alice! How are yeh!? It's bin so long!" He exclaimed with pure happiness and chuckled at the face Alice made.

"Alistair, what are you doing here?" Alice said while Alistair smiled while Roderick and Veronica went over to greet their cousin Arthur, who greeted them with a smile and followed them to the living room. Alistair let himself in and went over to give Johnathan a manly hug.

"Good ter see yeh both doin' well! Johnathan! How have yeh been? Have yeh been good ter my sister?"

Alistair Kirkland was someone that was easy to get along with so long as you don't piss him off - like his niece whom is said to be just like him, personality wise. Just like his sister and the Kirkland family, they were magical folk and have been since. During their youth, Alistair had been nothing more than a mere troublemaker and a damn good escape artist just as he was about to get caught; he's still a damn good escape artist to this day to boot when his wife almost catches him drinking liquor

"So where's Anya? She and Arthur are going this year together ter Hogwarts." He asked cheerfully and all that he was met with was utter silence, which he detested. Johnathan and Alice explained everything to Alistair briefly as he was shaking his head and uttering curses.

"Bollocks!" He cried, "Complete bollocks, you lot! Why haven't yeh told the lass sooner?"

"It's not an easy job, Alistair. You try to live in the muggle world without trying to reveal anything magical about yourself. This neighborhood won't understand."

"But yeh should have told her. If it were me, I would have-"

"But it wasn't." Interrupted Johnathan with a dissatisfied grunt. A couple of silent moments passed until Alistair walked passed them and headed upstairs to the young eleven year olds bedroom. Johnathan watched his brother-in-law walk at ease and unafraid of the very bad temper that Anna inherited from her uncle. The white bedroom door had several decorative stickers and one posterboard of a popular movie from the 1960's, The Sound of Music. Alistair knocked once or twice to give out a response.

"Go away!" Anna said from the other side of the door, clutching one of her favourite seal stuffed animals and glared at the door - secretly daring the person on the other side to open the door. His nieces attitude made him chuckle and turn the knob to reveal himself smiling and see the stunned look Anna had when she realized it was her uncle.

"yeh don't want Uncle Allie ter buy yeh ice cream today?" He chuckled and ruffled the young newfound witches hair as she was trying to get him to stop. They both laughed and Alistair sat down on the yellow bed with dozens of stuffed animals all around, given to Anna by her uncle himself. As Alistair sat down, his amused grin turned into a sincere half smile and looked at Anna straight in the eye.

"Heard yeh didn' take the news well." He said and Anna found her anger once again. Before she leaped up and started to vent her anger again, Alistair stopped her. "Arthur was quite surprised too. Always wonderin' why he leaped up ter the school roof and animals listening ter him. He's goin' ter Hogwarts too with yeh."

"But that doesn't tell me why they kept it hidden from me! A family isn't suppose to keep secrets from each other no matter how terrifying or horrible. It just-!" Anna wanted to continue more, but all that had disappeared when Uncle Alistair wrapped his arms comfortably around the green eyed girl. She felt him inhale a deep intake of breathe and gently push her away to get her to look at his face with her tear filled eyes. With the tears in her eyes that blurred her vision, she could tell that he had a look of worry.

"I've kept my mouth shut lon' enough an' maybe it's time ter tell yeh now." He said, catching Anna in confusion.

"Yeh see, the reason why was because of a dark wizard...This wizard went ...bad. As bad as you could go. Worse. Worse than worse even and his name was...Voldemort." Alistair stopped to make sure he thought of all of this correctly and see if Anna was listening, which she was and eager to listen more.

"This wizard, about twenty years ago now, started lookin'g fer followers. Got 'em too - some were afraid, some just wanted a bit o' his power, 'cause he was gettin' himself power all right. They were dark days, Anna; you couldn't get too friendly with strange wizards and witches. There were people that stood up to him - an' he killed 'em - horribly. Now, the reason he's so well known is 'cause of the Potters. He showed up on Halloween night ten years ago to their house and...well...all of the Potter's died except one...their son, Harry Potter."

Uncle Alistair went on and on about how the boy, Harry Potter, had lived from an attack from a great attack and the more she heard, the more she felt guilty since the families Voldemort was trying to recruit was her own mother and father.

"That's as much as I can tell yeh, Anna. Yeh see why your Mum and Dad were always so worried about yeh and magic." Alistair smiled down at Anna while she held onto the stuffed Seal more tightly. Her uncle was just about to leave the room and downstairs when Anna stood up and grabbed his sleeve. In her hands now were the two pieces of paper that was sent to her today.

"Um...I don't think they sell these in a normal store in London."

* * *

 _ **((A/N: I think I rushed the ending a little too much. So...Hate? Love? Mixed feelings? Okay! Glad you guys have taken your time to read this!**_

 _ **AH: You rushed it.**_

 _ **KAS: I know I did! Now, remember to Review and do whatever you guys do to support a story. Heck, show it to your friends, your family, your strange third cousin twice removed! XD No, I'm only joking about that! Don't do that.**_

 _ **My brother and I are thinking about starting a Youtube gaming channel, but we're waiting until we get official internet at our home and until I get enough money for a few certain things :3**_

 _ **Anyways, thanks for reading this chapter and hope you enjoy reading more of this story. See you guys next chapter!**_

 _ **AH: Bye!))**_


End file.
